Black Panther
| gross = $1.35 billion | preceed = Captain America: Civil War | followed = Avengers: Endgame | rotten_tomatoes_title = black_panther_2018 | imdb_id = 1825683 | website = https://www.marvel.com/movies/black-panther }} Black Panther is a 2018 US superheroes film directed by Ryan Coogler and written by Ryan Coogler and Joe Robert Cole. It is the 18th film of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Also, the storyline is connected to Captain America: Civil War. Plot After the death of T'Challa's father, the King of Wakanda, returns home to the isolated, technologically advanced African nation to succeed to the throne and take his rightful place as king. But when a powerful old enemy reappears, T'Challa's mettle as king—and Black Panther—is tested when he is drawn into a formidable conflict that puts the fate of Wakanda and the entire world at risk. Faced with treachery and danger, the young king must rally his allies and release the full power of Black Panther to defeat his foes and secure the safety of his people and their way of life. Cast * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther * Michael B. Jordan as N'Jadaka / Erik "Killmonger" Stevens * Lupita Nyong'o as Nakia * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Martin Freeman as Everett K. Ross * Daniel Kaluuya as W'Kabi * Letitia Wright as Shuri * Winston Duke as M'Baku * Angela Bassett as Ramonda * Forest Whitaker as Zuri * Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue Music Original Score Black Panther (Original Score) * Release Date: '''February 16, 2018 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''Ludwig Göransson * '''Track Count: '''28 * '''Length: '''1:35:07 * '''Label: '''Hollywood Records Original Songs Soundtrack ''Black Panther The Album Music From And Inspired By''' * '''Release Date: '''February 9, 2018 * '''Songwriter: '''Kendrick Lamar & SZA * '''Track Count: '''14 * '''Length: '''49:12 * '''Label: '''Interscope Records Release ''Black Panther was released on February 16, 2018 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, it gets 97% Tomatometer and 79% Audience Score. The site's critical consensus reads, "Black Panther elevates superhero cinema to thrilling new heights while telling one of the MCU's most absorbing stories -- and introducing some of its most fully realized characters." On IMDB, the film is get average rating 7.3/10.0, and on CinemaSocre, it gets grade A+. Box Office On Box office mojo, the film earned $700,059,566 in North America, and $646,853,595 in other territories. In North America, the film released in total 4,084 theaters and earned $75,941,146 on its opening date and $202,003,951 in its opening weekend. In other territories, the biggest market is China, which earned $65,131,851 at opening week and $105,062,459 in total. In total, the film earned $1,346,913,161. Trivia * Wakanda was mentioned as a location on a S.H.I.E.L.D. monitor in Iron Man 2. The location of Wakanda on the map shown in this film is west of Ethiopia, and in the same place as Southern Sudan. * John Kani and his son Atandwa Kani play T'Chaka in his old age and youth, respectively. * The fighting in this film is based on African martial arts. The filmmakers also cited the action scenes in Creed and the Kingsman films as an influence on the style. * The name "Wakanda" comes from the Wakamba tribe of Kenya, also known as the Kamba. * Black Panther is the first movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to have its opening weekend domestic box office surpass its production cost. * This was the first live-action film to be shown in Saudi Arabia in 35 years. The first film was The Emoji Movie, at a film festival in Jeddah. * Despite being released 2 years after Captain America: Civil War, the events of this film take place a week after the events of that film. * This is the first film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to gross $1 billion worldwide that without Iron Man's appearance. Category:Produced by Marvel Studios Category:Movie in 2018 Category:Action Movie Category:Superheroes Movie Category:Live-action